User blog:SteelWolf/RR Fanfic Teams
Surfer Dudes.jpg|'Surfers' Exes.jpg|'Exes' Evil geniuses.jpg|'Evil Geniuses' LARPers.png|'LARPers' BFFL.jpg|'BFFL's' Fashion.jpg|'Fashion Besties' Jersey Shore.jpg|'Jersey Shore Chicks' Kayla (left) Anne Maria (right) Jocks.jpg|'Jocks' Lighting (left) Trevor (Right) Cheerleaders.jpg|'Cheerleaders' Superfans.jpg|'Superfans' Daniel (left) Sierra (Right) Reality Pros.png|'Reality Pros' Athletic Rivals.jpg|'Athletic Rivals' Mother and p.jpg|'Mother and Son' Barbara (Left) Luke (right) Gamers.jpg|'Gamers' Sam (left) Alex (right) Populars.jpg|'Populars' Ashley (left) Maddie (right) Parents.jpg|'Parents' Adriana (left) Tanner (right) Elderly.jpg|'Elderly Couple' Betty (left) Gerry (Right) Sibblings.jpg|'Siblings' Giselle (left) Kyle (Right) Team Summaries Surfers: 'Bridgette is surfing in Australia so Geoff went to the race with his buddy. They love chicks and going to the beachs and often use slang such as "dude" and bro". While they have a lot in common, they are both not the brightest crayons. Geoff and Brody are both saving up for matching "rad" motorcycles so they entered the race. Their strength is they get along very well and cooperate easily. Might not cooperate to do the correct thing though. '''Exes: '''The controversial Gwuncan. Gwen signed up with a gothic friend and Duncan signed up with his prision mate. We decided to put them together for drama. While Duncan has no hatred towards Gwen, for some reason Gwen is bitter at him. What an interesting reunion. While Gwen wants to use the money to open an art gallery, Duncan disagrees and wants to bail his uncle out of jail. '''Evil Geniuses: '''After SEVERAL years of therapy, Scarlett is not AS crazy and returns with her frenemie Max. Max is looking forward to racing with Scarlett, even thinking that she likes him. While Scarlett thinks she can easily use Max, he can be very bothersome to her. Max said his plan is to lure Scarlett with his "charming" looks. He also wants to murder people in every country so. '''LARPers: '''After being the second boot in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Leonard returns with his LARPing best friend Tammy. Tammy is sassy, creative, and secretly dislikes Leonard and is looking forward to using her powers the dethrone him. Leonard is looking forward to traveling around the world to find a chicken's egg in every country so he can put it in his magical bottle. '''BFFL's: '''Although they havent competed in ages, they havent changed a bit. They still do everything together and have the same opinions about everything. They wanna race around the world so they can have time together and meet cute boys. They did once hav a minor fight in the mall about which shoes to buy. They made up literally seconds after and hugged and cried. '''Fashion Besties: '''Lindsay was in New York City and she saw Dakota walk out a limo and immidately squealed at her sense of style. Although Dakota thought Lindsay's style was worse than hers, they immidately bonded and became best friends. They both think they are prettier than the other but they hide it. They are looking forward to winning the race and buying 5 yachts. Before going on the show, Lindsay had to be remininded about what Total Drama was. '''Jersey Chicks: '''Anne Maria returns to the game with the same fiestiness she had the first time. She's bringing her best friend from theJersey shore, who is ten times more sassy and her name is Kayla. Kayla talks trash about everyone and was originally white but she got a LOT tanner. Anne Maria is bitter at her unfair elimination in ROTI so she's vying for a second chance, while Kayla thinks she can win on her first chance. They have a mini rivalry but are mostly good friends. '''Jocks: '''Lightning brought along his football teammate and states he is Sha-Lightning's sidekick, and number two while Lightning is number one. Although, Trevor was #1 on the football team and won MVP. Lightning attempts to start a competitive rivalry with Trevor but he is way too chill to argue back. If they win the million, they agreed to build a football stadium and throw a couple of geeks in it then a bunch of jocks, and have the jocks crush the nerds so they can make fun of them. '''Cheerleaders: '''Amy is VERY bitter at Samey for eliminating her and is craving revenge. While Samey plans to start an animal daycare center, Amy is planning to steal all the million and use it to send Samey to an adoption center. Samey is a lot more confident and out-going after her time on Pahkitew Island while Amy is ruder than ever. Ever since Pahkitew Island, Samey got a lot of worship at her high school while AMy was completely ignored. '''Superfans: '''Cody declined to race with Sierra. (He backed out and ran away) So Sierra decided to take her fellow Total Drama Fan, Daniel. They both are SUPERLY obsessed with Total Drama and they watch everyone season daily. They both heavily disagree about their total drama opinions. They only decided to go on the race so they can meet some of the most iconic players of all time. They both started a Total Drama fanclub, which consists of approximately 400 members. '''Realiy Pros: '''Owen and Noah have finally returned to Total Drama after popular demand. Ever since Total Drama World Tour, they competed on various reality shows; Canadian Idol, Muffin Wars, and Big Sister. Even now, Owen still talking about him being heartbroken about Izzy, irratating Noah. They plan to split the money 50/50. And Owen is looking forward to eating cheese in various countries. '''Athletic Rivals: '''Jo and Brick decided to work together for the race. They still have their competitive rivalry. While Brick wants to split the money, Jo is thinking that she should get 70%. Jo still thinks Brick is a wuss and thinks that he'll get in the way majority of the time. Brick disagrees and think they can work cooperately. '''Mother and Son: '''Barbara is Luke's best friend. He is totally a Mama's boy and he cries every day because he doesnt wanna go to school and leave his mom. His classmates often make fun of him for this but he ignores them. Barbara is a sweet loving motherly figure to Luke and spoils him at times. Barbara and her husband divorced early so she shows every bit of her attention to Luke. '''Gamers: ' Sam and Alex have both been neck and neck on the video gaming leaderboard. They have a competitive little nerdy rivalry. They are great friends though. They bond over the nerdiest things. Alex is a tad bit jealous that Sam has a girlfriend as beautiful as Dakota. Alex tries to get a girlfriend but he always flops. Sam, now with Dakota, thinks he is superior to Alex. However, when he tried to prove himself, he fails. They both want the million because they are saving up for White Cops 3. 'Populars: ' Ashley and Maddie have been best friends since the Kindergarden beauty pageant. They started off as competitive rivals but then found a bond, which is their similar personalities. They love to gossip about people's outfits and talk about boys. They both are very cunning and will do anything to win. They will also do anything to protect their faces. They both agreed to use their flirts to manipulate the other teams into doing stupid things, and to win that million so they can buy an elite makeup supply. '''Parents: Adrianna and Tanner's children were sent off to college so they now have a lot of free time. They are deeply in love with each other. They met in college, and while guys tried to flirt with Adrianna, she chose Tanner. They are America's sweethearts. Adrianna and Tanner are the most easy-going parents in the world. They are saints to their children. They both have intelligence, strength, and they both are 29. 'Elderly Couple: ' Betty and Gerry love each other dearly. Although, both in their 70's, Betty looks as if she's 48. Betty was very iconic in the 1900's. She was an actress on a soap opera and appeared in several beauty commercials. Gerry on the other hand has played tennis. That is it. Gerry is often outshined by Betty and she is always recognized. They both love each other despite their different lives. 'Siblings: ' Giselle and Kyle have that basic sibling rivalry. Giselle is a sports girl. She loves to play sports. She is also very competitive and observant. Meanwhile, Kyle is the golden child. He has had a 4.0 every quarter, got a sports scholarship, and studying as an engineer. Despite this, Kyle is very protective of Giselle and they have a strong family bond that Kyle has to keep her safe 24/7. Although, Giselle has a small, well big, secret.